With the growing awareness of health problems caused by lack of exercise, the popularity of exercise machines has steadily increased. For example, sit-up devices may be used to facilitate exercise movements for strengthening the abdominal muscles. Multi-function sit-up devices can be configured to support additional forms of exercise movements. However, these devices are mostly bulky, hard to assemble, and structured without portability considerations.
Therefore, there is a need to provide better exercising machines.